Just The Girl
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Insights into the relationship between Shane and Mitchie. Five Word inspired drabbles per chapter. Not interconnected.
1. Just The Girl

Confirm

**A/N: **Here's the first five words in my new Camp Rock word inspired drabble-y ficlet collections. Basically there's a paragraph per word and five words per paragraph. When I did my first for LWD, I was going to do many chapters, but I decided that I would cut all my collections down to thirty words (6 chapters). This one is 30 words too, and is complete. So it should all be posted at once. Because as my computer is internet-less at this moment (a long time before this will be posted I imagine) I am stock piling all my updates to do at once. Also, it never mentions their names but all She's and He's are assumed to be Mitchie and Shane respectively, unless in the rare case it's in the same sentence with another character name and it can't be helped but be applied to the other character. I hope that made sense. So enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Camp Rock.

**Just The Girl**

**Confirm**

While they're apart, she starts to get scared. She starts to think that he's going to realize that there are plenty of girls that are prettier, smarter, and more talented than her. And every time he doesn't call, she's afraid that this time he's bored of her (even thought she knows that he's busy and sometimes he just can't call, and he always apologizes incessantly when he finally does get a chance to call). One time she voices these insecurities to him and he laughs. Laughs! She thinks about hanging up but then he explains. He tells her that no girl could ever mean anything to him, when he has her. He tells her that he thinks she is the most beautiful, intelligent, talented, amazing girl he's ever met and he only has eyes for her. He confirms that she is _just_ the girl for him.

**Addicting**

Her mother's cupcakes are addicting—he can't get enough of them. Every time he comes to visit there is a batch waiting for him. He comes to see her any time he can tear himself away from the studio or the tour. He can't stay long and it's hard to leave, but he knows she'll be right there with that smile and a cupcake just for him. Sometimes he thinks maybe it's not the cupcakes he's addicted to, that they're just there when he comes. He thinks maybe it's _her_ that he can't get enough. Because even though they box up cupcakes for him to fake with him, what he really wants is to find a way to box her up and take her with him.

**Pretends**

Being away from her is really getting to him. His anxious behavior is beginning to aggravate even Nate and Jason. He's just waiting for this tour to be over so he has the time to see her. At this point, the only thing getting him through their performances is that he pretends that he's singing to her. He closes his eyes tight and he pictures her face as he sings. He imagines the way she smiles and the time passes without him really noticing. He'll be with her again soon.

**Surviving**

The summer is over. He's been in the studio endlessly and then the tour begins. She's back at school, back to her normal routine. He's keeping track of his tour schedule by cities that bring him closer to her. She's counting down the days to summer, in the clichéd red marker X's on the calendar way. They're missing each other like crazy. There is nowhere they'd rather be than by the other's side—and in time they would be again. It's not ideal, but they're surviving.

**Hopelessly**

She considers herself a somewhat logical girl. That whole lying to be accepted things wasn't one of her best moments, but everyone makes mistakes. So, the logical side of her can't fathom what had gotten into her when she finds herself doodling hearts into the margins of her songbook. The logical side of her can't figure out why a majority of her day is spent lost in a daydream. The logical side of her can't explain the smile that won't leave her face. But her heart, her heart has the answer. She is hopelessly in love with Shane Gray.


	2. Nothing Could Beat What It Felt Like

Air

**A/N:** Here are words six through ten. Not much to say, except I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter that these aren't interconnected necessarily. Anyway, I'll note if they are connected in any way. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CR.

**Nothing Could Beat What It Felt Like**

**Air**

The first thing he notices when he arrives back at Camp Rock the next summer is how clean the air is. Not like the air in California or New York City. He has to fight the urge not to cough and expel the polluted air he had been breathing in all year. The second thing he notices when he arrives back at Camp Rock the next summer is how much he missed her smile. Because she runs into his arms as soon as she sees him, that smile of hers on her face the entire time. There's a tug at his heart that tells him he's glad to be able to see her face everyday again. And he'd give up everything (including dirty city air) to be with her every second of every day.

**Incompatible**

On a whim, she takes one of those quizzes in the teen magazines: "Are _YOU_ Meant to Be With Shane Gray?" It turns out, that according to the results, she and he are '_incompatible_.' She rolls her eyes and throws the magazine in the trash. It was then that she realizes why she never took those things seriously, like some people do. She vows to never buy one of those magazines again. She doesn't want to look like one of those crazed, obsessive fangirls. Her relationship with him is much better than that. She would never risk something so strong on something trivial like quiz results that were little more than fanservice. Though those life size mega posters of him were entertaining to collect.

**Stumble**

Her first solo concert, she's terrified that she's going to mess up. She's going to forget her lyrics (though how could she when she wrote every word herself?) She's going to forget her dance moves (though how could she when she has rehearsed them for hours on end?) She's going to trip and fall (now that one's both plausible and possible). Now that's enough to drain all her confidence and send her running from the stage. But when she sees him standing right off stage, smiling encouragingly, she takes a deep breath and goes out to rock. And as she performs everything is perfect—the lyrics, the dance moves, she doesn't fall, she doesn't even stumble.

**Mainstream**

The label is afraid Connect 3's new sound isn't going to be mainstream enough to promote. But when their new single begins to sell like hotcakes and it hits the top of the charts, the label execs throw a huge celebration party and begin to say things like they "knew it would work" and they "told the boys it would be better for them!" After a good laugh about the principles of people in the music industry, he has her flown out to be his date to the party. Because their record could go multi platinum, but they would have nothing without her. And nothing could beat what it felt like to have her in his arms.

**Sharing**

While he's on tour and she's at home, they stay up late and talk on the phone, sharing secrets and telling each other everything. It gets to the point where her mom starts to enforce a curfew for when she can be on the phone and Nate and Jason threaten to kick him off the bus if he keeps them up to 2 AM one more time. They find ways around the restrictions. And while the people around them are annoyed, they can't help but be happy for the two because they haven't ever seen them so happy before.


	3. That's The Best Dream He's Ever Had

Waffle

**A/N: **Here are words eleven to fifteen. Not much to say. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CR.

**That's The Best Dream He's Ever Had**

**Waffle**

Her mother makes her home made waffles when she's feeling down. It helps a little to brighten her day. Everyday since she returned from Camp Rock, Connie has been cooking waffles for breakfast. One day, she is feeling particularly low, but when she comes down to breakfast and there are no waffles. She is about to call her mom on it when two arms come around her waist and his voice washes over her. She squeals and turns around to hug him. She understands why her mother knew waffles weren't necessary

**Laugh**

He loves her laugh. He finds himself telling lame jokes just to hear it. Even over the phone, hearing the soft melody of her laughter makes him feel like he has no worries in the world. He tells her about the weirdest, strangest dreams he has had the past month or so, and she laughs at the ridiculous situations his mind cooks up. And for a week straight all he can dream about is her face, her smile, her laugh, and that's the best dream he's ever had.

**Picture**

There is a picture of the two of them from their last day at Camp Rock. They're sitting on the dock. She's between his legs and leaning back to rest on his shoulder. He had his head tilted forward to look at her and they were both smiling brightly. Caitlyn had snapped the picture as she took pictures of everyone and everything before she left. Caitlyn had sent them both a copy after she got the film developed. She kept hers framed on her bedside table, so she could see him everyday when she woke up and every night when she went to bed. He kept his in his pocket at all times, so he could have her with him wherever he went.

**Farther**

When their label decides to send Connect 3 on an international tour over summer—because their US tour had gone _so_ well—they have never been father apart than they were then. She was back at Camp Rock wishing he was there with her, and he was flying all over the world, seeing amazing places, and only being able to think that there was only _one_ place he really wanted to be. When one of their concerts is cancelled for reasons he didn't care to listen to, he convinces their road manager to let them take a little detour. He surprises her and gets to spend two whole days with her before he has to leave for his next concert. And he's glad he got even just that because for the rest of the tour his spirits have been lifted, and she was able to go on and to shine at Final Jam.

**Sensitivity**

He knows that other girls is a sensitive subject with her, so when the tabloids start printing stories about him being with a myriad of teen starlets and popstars he knows she's going to be upset. He calls her prepared for tears or anger—but she's not hurt or angry. She's just happy to hear from him. He brings it up casually to see if she's just putting on a brave face. But she's not. She says something about not believing everything she reads. He asks her to be serious and she says she trusts him, trusts him with her heart, and if he says it's not true then she has no reason not to believe him. He realizes he loves her right then, because he wants her to know that he's never had someone have such complete faith in him.


	4. Love Sure Does Sell

Frustrated

**A/N: **Here are words sixteen to twenty. The first two are connected somewhat, I'm sure you'll be able to tell. And the last one can kind of connect with a previous word (Air, I think), but it doesn't have to. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own CR.

**Love Sure Does Sell**

**Frustrated**

After the success of Connect 3's "new" sound, the label is cracking down on him and the guys to put together a second album of songs with this "fresh" music. It's stressing him out—seeing as the first album only hit stores like three moths prior to the follow up request. The pressure is getting to him and he's getting frustrated because the words and the melodies won't come out right. Nate and Jason try to help, but that only irritates him more. Finally, the two force him to take a break, a breather, a vacation. They give him a plane ticket and drive with him to the airport and send him on his way. He can go irritate her for a week. When he comes back, he is happy, refreshed and he has a notebook full of songs—enough for ten albums if the label asks for them.

**Inspires**

She's his inspiration, plain and simple. His muse, if you will. After a week with her the juices were flowing. The melodies were pouring from his head. And all the words sounded right. They spent most of the week just relaxing together. Sometimes he would pull out his guitar and play her a tune that had been stuck in his head for awhile to get her opinion. Sometimes she would read his lyrics over his shoulder and provide input. By the time he heads back to meet Nate and Jason, the label has its album and he is calmed.

**Flaws**

She sees his flaws—the ones that the world likes to pretend don't exist in celebrities so when they do something wrong it's a scandal instead of a mistake. She sees his flaws. She calls him on his bad behavior. But she never judges him, not once. Even with all the bad in him, she only looks for the good, and she still loves him. That completely amazes him. And the fact that she can love him so faithfully only makes him love her more.

**Produce**

The label wasn't keen on bringing an unknown producer onto her album, but she had insisted that Caitlyn be tried out. And he vouched for her, and after the success that Connect 3 had brought them, they couldn't really refuse him. They let Caitlyn produce the single-EP of her duet with him and a couple of her other tracks. If it did well, they just _might_ let Caitlyn be the producer on her album. The _This Is Me_ _EP _sold off the self like crazy. She insisted that Caitlyn's mixes were a major selling point. But no matter what they say, Caitlyn knows what made the CD sell. It was the chemistry she and he had—people could feel their love for each other in the music, in the lyrics. And in the music industry—love sure does sell.

**Due**

It was summer again, and she was back at Camp Rock. He had agreed to stay on as an instructor and was due to arrive at any minute. She was sitting with Caitlyn, watching all the campers arrive, and trying to look as if she wasn't anxiously counting the seconds until he go there—she was failing miserably. She heard her name being called and she looked around, but it was only Ella and Peggy—who both sat down next to her and began chattering animatedly about how excited they were to be back at camp and how their year had gone. She was too busy searching the crowd for him to listen to what they had to say. Finally, she sees him. He's standing by the car the got out of and looking around. He hadn't seen her yet. A smile forms on her lips as she pushes herself up onto her feet and starts to run for him. She nearly tackled him with her hug, but she couldn't help herself. She was so happy to see him.


	5. What Kind Of Magic

Remembering

**A/N: **Here are the second to last set of words. I couldn't resist the award one…I remember when HSM won the Teen Choice award and when Zac Efron walked up to talk the girls went crazy and he could barely talk. And then he won choice hottie and again couldn't even talk over the screams of the fangirls. Anyway, enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CR, nor do I own the Teen Choice Awards.

**What Kind Of Magic**

**Remembering**

When they're older and still going strong, she can't help but look back and remember how they had got to where they were. She remembers how he had looked her directly in the eyes when he sang to her—portraying more emotion through that connection than even the lyrics of the song. She remembers how she sat in a canoe with him, perfectly content to just go in circles. He remembers how her smile lit up her eyes and how she lit up his life—and continues to do so to this day. And he would spend a day looking back, but he'd rather remain here in the present with her to make new memories.

**Privileged**

He's always been called 'privileged'—and other words of similar meaning, but they had a more _negative_ connotation so he prefers not to use them. People say he's privileged because he's got the fame, popularity, celebrity, he's got the good looks, he's got the record deal, he's got the money, the fast cars, the big mansion. He's never really considered what it meant to be privileged until her. Because he feels privileged to have met her, to have her in his life. He feels privileged that she actually wanted him, of all people, because even if she doesn't have a famous parent or money or any of that, she could have anyone, love anyone, and she chose _him._ Now _that_ definitely made him privileged, because he could give up the cars and the house and the money but if he had to ever give her up, he didn't know what he would do.

**Nominating**

Connect 3 was nominated for a Teen Choice award and of course, won. The three walked on stage to accept their surfboard to the cheers of the audience. Nate and Jason each said a short thank you, covering the majors—their families, the label, all the people that worked on their album and tour, etc, etc. When he came up to the mic, the girls in the audience went wild and would not calm—he could barely get a word out. He finally began to speak, "Thanks a lot guys. Thank you. Um, Nate and Jason pretty much said it all, but I just wanted to say, uh, thank you to my wonderful girlfriend, Mitchie." The camera cut to a shot of the audience and her smiling face. "Because without her, I don't think I would be up here right now. So, thank you Mitchie. I love you. Oh and one more thing, all you guys should keep a look out for her, it might just be her up here next year. Thanks a lot. Let's go surfing boys!"

**Performing**

He loves performing. He loves the music. But he loves her more and he knows the distance is hard on her. So when the label execs ask to extend the tour, he refuses. They threaten to drop him, the band—an empty threat since they were bringing in too much "success" to be dropped, but a threat just the same—and still he refuses. He loves performing, he loves the music, he loves touring, he loves the fans, but he would give it all up for her. So no, he would not agree to a longer tour. He was going to see her, just as he had planned. The label could just kiss his—

**Coins**

Whenever she passes a fountain, she throws a whole handful of coins in—sometimes even quarters--and makes one wish the same wish. She figures if she isn't cheap about it, the magic would be more likely to work. She's put every cent of her spare change into fountains all across her town, wishing to see him again. And soon, sooner than she thought, it was all going to pay off. Because spring is drawing to a close and so is his tour. Plus he's left coins in fountains all over the country, amounting to a small fortune, wishing to see her again. And what kind of magic would it be if it could ignore two batches of wishes so strong?


	6. All Doubts Disappear

Mix

**A/N: **Here are the last five words. This collection is now complete. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own CR.

**All Doubts Disappear**

**Mix**

He never knew that he could have fun doing something so trivial—and _domestic_—as mixing batter for cupcakes, but he stood corrected. Because here he was clad in an apron and a baker's hat she had insisted on, mixing bowl and spoon in hand, _baking_. And he was having fun, real genuine _fun_. He shouldn't have been so surprised though. She made everything fun. So baking with her was enjoyable and the cupcakes they baked were delicious. He had such a good time that next he thought he might try washing dishes or doing laundry—as long as she was there it was bound to be fun.

**Raved**

The critics raved about her debut album. MTV raved about her first music video. The fans raved about her concerts. The label raved over the success she had brought and how a sophomore album was a guaranteed hit. Her parents raved over her natural talent. He raved over how she just glowed when she performed. And while all that was well and good, the bad tagged along with the bad. The tabloids, the media raved about their relationship—spreading rumors, spreading lies. And it was affecting her, he could see it. But she wasn't going to let that stop and neither was he. Besides, they loved each other to death and no matter what other people said that wasn't going to change.

**Shaking**

As he stands on her doorstep, a bouquet of flowers in his hands, he is positively shaking. It's the first time they are going to see each other since they left Camp Rock and he's nervous. He switches the flowers to his other hand and wipes his sweaty palms on his pants. He takes a deep breath and presses the doorbell. His heart is pounding so fast and so hard he is sure it's going to beat it's way right out of his chest. Then the door opens, she smiles at him and all doubts disappear.

**Guiding**

He never had much of a conscience, before he met her. He had been more of a 'do whatever you want and give no though to the consequences' kind of person—hence the reasoning behind sending him to Camp Rock. They hoped he would come back _reformed_. And he did. She had become his conscience. He could still hear her voice in his head, directing which way he should go, even when she was hundreds of miles away. He missed the real life version of her, but he knew he would be okay and that he would see her soon enough. As long as she was the one guiding him along.

**Mint**

He tastes like mint—that's the first thought that registered in her mind when he kisses her. No that she had accompanied him and Nate and Jason to a talk show interview and when the host brought up rumors that had been spreading, that they were breaking up, that he was going out with other girls; he had dragged her up on stage and kissed her to dispel all doubts. Not that he had just kissed her in front of a live audience and cameras that were broadcasting the show nationally. No those weren't the first thoughts, but they _were_ the second and third.


End file.
